


A good show

by Orangetornado17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Minor Tension, One-Sided Attraction, Or Is It?, Pining, Soonyoung is bad at feelings, side verkwan - Freeform, soonhao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangetornado17/pseuds/Orangetornado17
Summary: Soonyoung told him to play the part. To put on an act. Pretend to feel.Minghaos feelings were definitely real.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	A good show

[ ](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fkkookies.tumblr.com%2F&psig=AOvVaw1_1I87zyR3BwFrJvXfoCOM&ust=1595584974409000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCMDsgr6P4-oCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAE)

"I want you to look at me." 

It was getting much harder to bear. 

"Like you're in love." 

How long could he contain himself.

"Like you love me." 

He does.   
They danced around eachother, gracefully. 

"Look me in the eyes... yes... like that. I like this look."

They danced against eachother. So close, they could almost feel eachothers heartbeats. Synchronised like their movements.

"It’s passionate, it’s romantic. I need you to feel it." 

Their faces were close. The passion evident in their eyes.

"Do you feel it?" 

Minghao breathed heavily. He bit his lip. His eyes never left Soonyoungs. "I do."

Soonyoung smiled ever so slightly. "Then give me those feelings." 

Minghao pulled Soonyoung tightly against him by the waist. "I will."

Soonyoungs smile broadened. "That’s it, Myungho. That’s the face I want to see." He brushed Minghaos hair away from his forehead and held his face in awe and admiration. "Perfect, Myungho, my love, you’ve done so well." 

Minghao pressed their foreheads together, speechless, full of love. He just wanted to stay there in that moment. And maybe kiss Soonyoung passionately. “Soonyoungie hyung~” Minghao breathed.

And then, in the blink of an eye, the fervour in Soonyoungs eyes vanish as if it was never there. As if all that happened was nothing but a hallucination. A dream, shrouded in wishful thinking.  
“Great work Myungho-yah! Time to finish up now. Let’s do just as well next practice, okay!” He gave a quick double thumbs up before heading off to take a shower or something.  
With a big sigh, Minghao leaned back against the wall, slid down and sat long enough for his erratic heart to calm down. It always ended up like this. Soonyoung was just too cruel. How unfair was it that these dance practices left Minghao in a state of bliss, yet to Soonyoung, meant nothing?   
Every time they practice their duet for Fallin’ Flower, Minghao yearns for his hyung more and more. Soonyoung looked at him so intensely, so sensually it made Minghaos knees go weak. Of course, they love eachother, but when they dance together like this... it feels different. Soonyoung was a darn good actor if this was all pretend. An act to put on a good show. A very convincing show.

The next practice, Soonyoung was driving him crazy. The way he moved his hips more, rolled his body slowly. He’d get close, lick his lips, whispering things like “Myungho-yah~ keep going...”. Minghao, at his limit, takes his hands, pulls them flush against eachother and rolled his body the way Soonyoung did just before. He heard Soonyoung audibly gasp, or dare he say, moan? 

Minghao thought he was going to explode. So he has to mutter a quick excuse and run to the bathroom to relieve his pent up tension. Trying to be as quiet as possible, he thought of Soonyoung. What was that?! He seemed to be dancing twice as sensually this time around. Was he doing that on purpose? For what though? It’s not like he ever acts like this outside of practice. They talk to eachother like normal, to the point where Minghao sometimes wonders if he only ever dreamed of these moments. So what happened this time? Was Soonyoung trying to tell him something?

Apparently not.   
Soonyoung went back to his typical ways, sending hOranGhAes to the members. Acting cute to Jeonghan, screaming with Seokmin, laughing with Wonwoo, snuggling with Chan, pinching Haos cheeks and calling him cute. Definitely not the same energy as when they practice together. Minghaos mind started to wander to all sorts of thoughts. 

_Does he want us to forget about what happens between us?_

_Why doesn't Soonyoung hyung acknowledge what we have?_

_Do we have something?_

_Does he know I like him?_

_Maybe he knows and he’s embarrassed about it so he’s trying to let me down gently!!_  
_Perhaps he’s using the fact that I like him to get me to make good facial expressions for the performance._

“What’s up, hyung?” Vernon must have noticed Hao mumbling to himself so slouched on the couch next to him.  
Vernon is always such a sweet friend. He knows something is bothering Minghao, yet calmly approaches in a manner that alleviates any pressure one may feel. Minghao stroked his hair. “So I’m gonna be totally honest with you. Don’t freak out, okay?”  
“Aight,”  
“So I like Soonyoung hyung, right,”  
“Mhm”  
“And I don’t know how exactly he feels about me,”  
“Uh huh”  
“When we dance together... I feel like he likes me too,”  
“Ah"  
“But aside from that, he doesn’t show any hints of that or anything!”  
“Ooh"  
“I guess Soonie hyung is pretty simple though,”  
*nod*  
“So the only way I can know anything is to talk to him directly, right?”  
“Right"  
Minghao took a deep breath. “Okay, I’m gonna do this. Thanks Hansollie.”  
“No prob”  
“How come you’re not surprised about any of this?”  
Vernon shrugged. “Should I be? I mean, I was kinda the same when I wanted to confess to Seungkwan, and you know how that turned out for us.” He smiled a little, shyly.  
Minghao giggled and hugged Vernon. They were indeed a cute couple.

“So what did you want to talk about, Hao Hao?” Soonyoung asked, rather cheerful but still somewhat concerned.  
Minghao probably should have prepared for this better ‘cause he has no idea how to start. He stuttered and fumbled for words. “Um, you see... our F-*clears throat*-Fallin flower duet-"  
Soonyoung sighed in contentment. “Yeah~ isn’t it beautiful.”  
“Well, about that, you really-uh, it really got intense.” Minghao shuffled on his feet nervously.  
“Mhm, we really did well, huh? I can’t wait to see how the music video turns out!” Soonyoung agreed.  
“Yes but... the intensity, didn’t you- did you uh, feel something from it?” he fiddles with the ends of his top, “Th-the way you looked at me...” He looked at Soonyoung with hope in his eyes.  
Soonyoung grinned. “Are you worried about how it will turn out? Don't worry, Hao, I could definitely feel that emotion you put through. You’ll do great, I promise!”  
“Ah, actually, I meant-"  
“Myungho-yah,” he said calmly, taking Minghaos hands in his own. “Trust me, you dance beautifully, and your expression is just amazing. Anyone watching would really believe you felt that way for me, haha.”  
Minghaos eyes darted to the side. “Yeah... Right.”  
Soonyoung brought a hand up to gently caress his face. “Hey, if you get nervous, well you’ll be looking at me right? So it should be alright.” He lightly pecked Minghaos cheek. “I love you.”  
Minghaos heart instantly felt warmed. “I love you too, hyungie”   
Surely he needn't think too deeply into a little kiss from Soonyoung. As in, didn’t he do the same to Joshua just yesterday? Welp, doesn’t matter. What matters is the warmth he feels being in his hyungs arms right now.

They were on set, chained to eachother and ready. They stood facing eachother. Minghao nervous. Soonyoung concentrated, yet giving Minghao reassuring smiles now and again. The call for action came and they started to dance.   
At first, Minghao was afraid to get too close, especially with what happened last time. And this time, they weren’t alone.   
Soonyoung took the initiative and moved closer so they could dance more together. Minghao couldn't help but stare at those lips that seemed to dance along to the music. That’s when he gave Minghao that look again. Minghao returned it with as much intensity, vigor, but also... lust.   
Their bodies were now gliding against eachother, Minghao making sure to keep them close as his hands roamed the length of Soonyoungs arms and waist.  
Once they were facing eachother again, Soonyoung bit his lip while looking Minghao in the eyes, like he was suggesting something. Minghao wanted to kiss him so badly. He instead held Soonyoung from behind, lips pressed against his neck. Soonyoung made a small noise which made Minghao go further and bite the skin he kissed.   
“M-Myungho- ah- what are you- ah"  
This was all much for Hao, untill they got the signal to stop dancing. And now he was embarrassed. He first saw Soonyoungs face, red and panting, much like his own. He saw the directors face. She looked confused and fascinated with a bit of a blush on her cheeks. Then he saw the members. They were confused, except Vernon who was whispering something to Seungkwan who looked to be nodding in understanding. Gosh, he was so embarrassed. He couldn’t believe he did that and covered his face as they walked off from the set.   
The members gave him comforting looks because, confused as they were, they definitely wouldn't want their precious Hao being uncomfortable. Mingyu gave him a pat on the shoulder and he offered a weak smile in return.

“Myungho, um, can I speak to you for a moment?” Soonyoung asked as he gestured towards the dressing room. They went.  
Soonyoung looked like he had a lot on his mind. He looked conflicted, like he was carefully deliberating what he should say or not. This has to be it. Minghao must find out now what it all meant to him. If all those looks, touches and words-

“Myungho-yah,”

were all just for show.

“I... You did well today, Myungho.”

I guess he’ll never know.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that ended sadder than I thought it would :')


End file.
